The Bachelor (Season 16)
} |image1=Bachelor16Poster.jpg |host=Chris Harrison |original_run=January 2, 2012 - March 12, 2012 |bachelor=Ben Flajnik |winner=Courtney Robertson |proposal=Yes |previous_season=Season 15 |next_season=Season 17 }}The 16th season of The Bachelor premiered on January 2, 2012. The show featured 28-year-old Ben Flajnik, a winemaker and owner of Envolve wines. He was rejected by Ashley Herbert in the 7th season of The Bachelorette. He ultimately chose to propose to Courtney Robertson. Filming and development Casting and contestants During the 2nd season finale of Bachelor Pad, Flajnik was ultimately announced as the next Bachelor. Production Unlike previous seasons, traditionally, the contestants would not choose to stay the Bachelor Mansion in Agoura Hills, California for long. For the rest of the season, the contestants traveled to Flajnik's hometown of Sonoma, San Francisco in California; Park City, Utah; Vieques, Puerto Rico; Panama City, Panama; Belize and Switzerland. Appearances for this season included recording artist Matt Nathanson and country singer Clay Walker. Contestants The season began with 25 contestants. Courtney_(Bachelor_16).jpg|Courtney Robertson 28 Scottsdale, Arizona Model Winner Lindzi_(Bachelor_16).jpg|Lindsey "Lindzi" Cox 27 Newcastle, Washington Business development manager Runner-up Nicki_(Bachelor_16).jpg|Nicole "Nicki" Sterling 26 Hurst, Texas Dental hygienist Eliminated in week 9 Kacie_(Bachelor_16).jpg|Kacie Boguskie 24 Clarksville, Tennessee Administrative assistant Eliminated in week 8 Emily_(Bachelor_16).jpg|Emily O'Brien 27 Chapel Hill, North Carolina PhD Student Eliminated in week 7 Rachel_(Bachelor_16).jpg|Rachel Truehart 27 Southampton, Massachusetts Fashion sales representative Eliminated in week 7 Jamie_(Bachelor_16).jpg|Jamie Otis 25 Dryden, New York Registered nurse Eliminated in week 6 Casey_(Bachelor_16).jpg|Casey Shteamer 26 Leawood, Kansas Trading clerk Removed in week 6 Blakeley_(Bachelor_16).jpg|Blakeley Jones 33 Rutherfordton, North Carolina VIP cocktail waitress Eliminated in week 6 Jennifer_(Bachelor_16).jpg|Jennifer Fritsch 28 Cache, Oklahoma Accountant Eliminated in week 5 Elyse_(Bachelor_16).jpg|Elyse Myers 24 Chicago, Illinois Personal trainer Eliminated in week 5 Monica_(Bachelor_16).jpg|Monica Spannbauer 33 Yuba, California Dental consultant Eliminated in week 4 Samantha_(Bachelor_16).jpg|Samantha Levey 26 Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Advertising account manager Eliminated in week 4 Jaclyn_(Bachelor_16).jpg|Jaclyn Swartz 27 Newton, Massachusetts Advertising account manager Eliminated in week 3 Erika_(Bachelor_16).jpg|Erika Uhlig 23 Charlottesville, Virginia Law student Eliminated in week 3 Brittney_(Bachelor_16).jpg|Brittney Schreiner 26 Colorado Springs, Colorado Medical sales representative Quit in week 3 Shawn_(Bachelor_16).jpg|Shawn Reynolds 28 Cincinnati, Ohio Financial advisor Eliminated in week 2 Jenna_(Bachelor_16).jpg|Jenna Burke 27 Loveland, Ohio Blogger Eliminated in week 2 Amber_B_(Bachelor_16).jpg|Amber Bacon 23 Port Coquitlam, British Columbia Labor and delivery nurse Eliminated in week 1 Amber_T_(Bachelor_16).jpg|Amber Tierney 28 Waverly, Nebraska Critical care nurse Eliminated in week 1 Anna_(Bachelor_16).jpg|Anna Snowball 25 Detroit, Michigan Student Eliminated in week 1 Dianna_(Bachelor_16).jpg|Dianna Martinez 30 San Gabriel, California Nonprofit director Eliminated in week 1 Holly_(Bachelor_16).jpg|Holly Johnson 34 Salyersville, Kentucky Pharmaceutical sales representative Eliminated in week 1 Lyndsie_(Bachelor_16).jpg|Lyndsie James 29 London, England Internet entrepreneur Eliminated in week 1 Shira_(Bachelor_16).jpg|Shira Astrof 35 Massapequa Park, New York Actress Eliminated in week 1 Future appearances Lindzi Cox, Rachel Truehart, Jamie Otis, Blakeley Jones and Jaclyn Swartz all went on to appear on the 3rd season of Bachelor Pad. They finished 9th/10th, 2nd, 13th/14th, 7th/8th and 5th/6th resepctively. Jaclyn Swartz also appeared on the 2nd season of Bachelor in Paradise. She finished 11th/14th. Call-Out Order Episodes Where are they now? Ben and Courtney ended their engagement a few months after the show. Ben is currently dating Stephanie Winn. Kacie Boguskie is married to Rusty Gastom whom she met in 2012. She now goes by the name Kacie Boguskie Gaston. They have a son, Ranger, and a daughter, Everly Sue. The Ring Bachelor_16_Ring.jpg|Cushion-cut Neil Lane ring. Category:The Bachelor seasons